Meeting Mae
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: A fun dream I had about meeting Mae Whitman. I hope everyone likes it! RR


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the cast of Avatar. But I do own this dream. I hope everyone likes it!

May the power of water be with everyone always!  
Lauren

A/N: I'm going to be putting one other dream I had about meeting Mae Whitman up here as well. The next one is a little funnier. But this one is good too!

I was walking along the street when I found myself in front of a building. It was starting to rain, so I decided to go inside. But as soon as I opened the door and entered, I found myself totally and completely lost.

I stopped and listened for any sounds that would tell me where I was. I heard voices coming from a room two doors down from where I was, so I decided to check it out.

As I pressed my ear against the door, I realized that I recognized one of the voices-really recognized it! I held my breath and stood to the side, not wanting to be hit when the door did open.

The door finally opened a few minutes later. When it did, I gasped and tried to act normal. Standing in front of me was none other than Mae Whitman! (Now, if I meet her in real life, I will NOT be as nervous as I was in the dream. To me, Mae is just a normal person with a fun job.) I stared at her for a minute or so and didn't say a word. It wasn't until she spoke first, did I come out of my trance.

"May I help you?"

I was jolted back to reality and I knotted.

"Yes. I-I mean if you don't mind. I seem to be lost. I was trying to get out of the rain and I decided to take refuge in here. I'm Lauren, by the way."

Mae smiled and held out her hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Lauren. I'm Mae. Do you want to have lunch with us?"

I nodded and started to follow her down the hallway. As I did so, my cane echoed off the floor and she stopped and looked back. When she realized I was visually impaired, she blushed and doubled back.

"Here," she said, "let me help you."

"No, it's okay," I protested. "I'm fine following you. Really."

Mae shook her head and put her arm around my shoulder. I accepted her help, but hastened to fix her mistake.

I shrugged a little, so that her arm came from around my shoulders and then I grasped her elbow gently, but firmly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, sounding just like Katara'. "I didn't' know."

"it's okay," I told her, a warm smile on my face. "I don't mind teaching people the right way to do sided guide. It's my pleasure."

Mae nodded and grinned at me in return.

We made our way down to the cafeteria and talked along the way. I found out that we had a lot in common and I told her about some of the shows that I liked that she was in.

When we arrived in the cafeteria, Mae found us a table and went to get our food.

After she returned, we started to eat and talk. A few minutes into our conversation, I heard two boys come in. They were acting really silly and the taller of the two was about to throw a spitball.

Mae eyed him with a glare and gave him a Look.

"Don't you dare!" She said, again, sounding like Katara.

"Aw, come on, Mae, I was just having fun! Besides, with all those water whips Katara throws at Sokka, I need to get back at you somehow."

The younger of the two gave the older one a look.

"Jack, come on, stop torturing Mae. She saved your butt this morning. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have known what to say."

The older one, who I now assumed was Jack, frowned and gave the younger one, Zack, a glare.

"So whose this?" Jack asked, turning his attention to me.

"Hey," I said, holding my hand out to him. "I'm Lauren. What's up?"

Jack grinned.

"I like her. Nothing much."

"Hi, I'm Zack!" Zack said, with as much enthusiasm as Aang would have.

"Hey," I said, grinning at him.

Mae interrupted us for a second. And what she did next, totally surprised me, considering she didn't know much about sided guide.

"Okay, your sandwich is at twelve o' clock, your potato salad is at six o' clock and your brownie is at two o' clock. And your milk is near one o' clock."

"Thanks," I said, giving her a smile.

Mae nodded before starting to eat.

"No problem." She replied.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Zack asked, a tray already in hand.

I glanced at Mae for the okay and she nodded.

"Sure. Come on."

Zack grinned and took a seat.

Jack gave Mae a hopeful look, which she returned with an annoyed look.

"Come on. Sit down."

"Do you guys argue like this all the time?" I asked, giving Jack a look.

Mae shook her head.

"No. We're pretty cool most of the time. It's just when he acts like a monkey, he gets on my nerves."

I giggled and nodded.

Just then, another guy came into the room. He was about to sit down at another table when Mae called him over. I knew who he was the instant I heard the nickname Mae used for him.

"Hey Dragon boy! Over here!"

The guy, Dante, came over and sat in the last remaining seat. He gave me a smile and then gave Mae a pat on her shoulder.

"How's my Rose doing?" He asked, directing his comment at Mae.

Mae rolled her eyes before grinning.

"Fine. If certain people would start acting their age."

Jack gave Mae a look, which she ignored.

"Oh, before I forget, Dante, this is Lauren. She's a new friend of mine. Lauren, this is Dante."

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Dante asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Halla!" I greeted, making everyone except Jack laugh.

"Well I don't have to ask you if you're an American Dragon Jake Long fan." Dante said, still laughing.

I shook my head.

We continued to talk throughout the hour lunch period and it wasn't until we were almost done eating, that something funny occurred.

"Are you ladies almost done?" Dante asked, giving me a smile.

I nodded and grinned back.

"Don't' mind him," Mae told me. "He likes to show off for every new girl he meets. He's really cool though."

I nodded, hsowing Mae that it didn't bother me.

Zack and Jack had gone to get ready for the next recording session for Avatar, so it was just Mae, Dante and I sitting there now.

As I reached for my brownie, I realized that there were two stuck together. As I tried to get them apart, Dante reached over and tried to help me.

Thinking that he was trying to steal my food, I winked at Mae and signaled to her to be quiet.

"My brownie! Mine! I founded it, dufus!"

A minute of silence fell over our table before Mae burst out laughing. I cracked up as well and finally Dante's face broke into a grin and he too was laughing.

He then shrugged and gave me a look like a wounded puppy.

"I was just trying to help."

I nodded.

"It's cool."

After lunch was over, Mae took me up to the recording room. When we got there, we heard music coming from it and found Zack playing the piano. He was playing one of my favorite pieces, Minuet in G.

Mae had gone back into the other room to get something, so it was just Zack and I alone. I walked up to him and gave him a smile.

"Hey. You play really well. Care to teach me how to play the song?"

Zack shook his head.

"No. I mean not right-"

"What do you mean you won't teach me! I didn't travel across the cafeteria and up here, so you can tell me no!"

Jack, who had been fiddling with some microphone cords, looked up.

"Mae, who are you mad at?" Jack asked, relieved that it wasn't' him.

Mae entered the room at that point and gave Jack a look.

"That wasn't me." She replied.

Jack looked from me to Mae and then back again.

" What do you mean? I just heard you…I mean I thought you were…Awww!" He groaned, making all of us giggle.

After things had settled down again, I watched them do a recording of the Waterbending Master and then we ate a snack.

In the middle of a recording for another episode, Zack couldn't get a line down. It was something he had to say to Mae's character, Katara, but he couldn't do it.

Seeing that Mae was becoming frustrated, I stepped in.

"Zack, why don't you try and do the line with me?"

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Lauren might have something there. I mean after all, she and Mae sound a lot alike."

Zack nodded and tried it. The first time, he couldn't do it and I told him to relax. I told him to close his eyes and imagine Katara standing in front of him and to imagine himself as Aang. Zack did so and it seemed to work. We went over the line again and he did it perfectly this time. I wasn't bad either.

"Well at least we know who to call the next time you're sick, Mae." Jack said, referring to me.

I grinned as I sat back to watch the rest of the recording session. Before I Knew it, I woke up.

So what did everyone think? I have one more to write up.


End file.
